Kick-Kendall Relationship
The Kick-Kendall Relationship '''(a.k.a 'Kindall'') is the most popular relationship of the show. It is between Kick Buttowski and Kendall Perkins. Episodes with relationship signals Snowpocalypse! *When Kendall was going to be devoured by the students, Kick arrived and saved her life. Box Office Blitz *Kick kisses Kendall on the lips to hide from Pantsie. *Kendall seems flattered by Kick's kiss. Exposed! *Kick praises Kendall's top. *Almost at the end, Kendall appears really happy and says "''Hey Kick! I'm wearing your favorite top!". Dancing With The Enemy *Kendall recommended Kick to be more graceful. *When they had the idea of the "Awesome and elegant styles", they holded each other's hand. *On a part of the dance, Kick looked at Kendall with a really happy face when caught her. *When they ended the dance, both looked at each other with a romantic look and Kick said "You are so elegant." and Kendall said "And you are so awesome." and a random person yelled "Kiss her!" Tattler's Tale *Kendall was one of the kids who dressed up as Kick to drive Mrs. Chicarelli crazy and stop her tattling. Dog Gone *Kick mentions Kendall to take care of Oskar, even though he "don't like her". Frame Story *Kick looked really shocked when saw Kendall with Ronaldo. He may be really jealous. Clothes Call *Kendall says that the suit Kick's holding will look cute on him. Faceplant! *Kendall smiles when she sees Kick practice for his appearance on TV. Hand in Hand *Kendall recognizes Kick's "daredevil face". *Kendall now realizes that Kick does "amazing things". *Kick and Kendall flirted when they reached the top of Ronaldo's lab. *Kick and Kendall worked together to get unstuck. *Kick and Kendall blushed when they got unstuck. *Kendall is concerned for Kick's safety. *Kick and Kendall shared ANOTHER kiss (Albeit hidden from view). *After Kick and Kendall kissed to hide from Ronaldo, they did not seem disgusted and almost forgot to tell one another that they hated the kiss. Pool Daze *Kendall said "Well, I guess Clarence isn't that bad." and Kick ruined the moment by spilling watter in her mouth. *For most of the episode she is staring at him and they stand close together alot *Kendall is cheering when Kick says "now whose with me?" *Kick gave all the kids a Cheetah Chug popsicle, even to Kendall. Detained *Kendall only calls Kick by his nickname, not by Clarence, as she usually does. *When Kick is caughten by Ms. Chicarelli, Kendall tightly hugs him which Kick returns. She then sadly yells his name as he is dragged away. Later it is revealed that the hug was part of their plan. *This episode's ending canonizes Kendall's crush on Kick, as she wrote "I ❤ KB!", on a locker. Kick or Treat *Kendall assigned Kick a seat in the front row (even if it was a bucket). *Kendall wished them a happy halloween then said she was Kick's next door neighbour as if she wanted him to notice her. *Judging by the fact Kendall assigned Kick a seat she probably hoped he'd come to her party. Love Slideshow Kick.png|The lord (Kick). KendallPerkins.PNG|The lady (Kendall). Kxk2.png|Woah!! Kxk.png|Dancing... Romance.png|Hand in hand... kxk3.png|THE SURPRISE KISS!! IKNEWIT.jpg|Mhmm... Sweet. Category:other Category:Relationships